


【奥瑟/Orthur】四次Arthur察觉到了真相 一次他没有（END）

by qinyuanlan



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Batsupe, Bottom Arthur, Bottom Clark Kent, Humour, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinyuanlan/pseuds/qinyuanlan
Summary: 骨科 Mpreg亚特兰蒂斯人身理变化AU优雅腹黑！Orm×细心大意！Arthur四次Arthur察觉到了身边的真相，一次他没有一点点正联出场 蝙超(BatSupe,Bottom Clark Kent)， 绿红，维克多/比利（未成年时友情组）





	【奥瑟/Orthur】四次Arthur察觉到了真相 一次他没有（END）

　　（上）

 

　　0

　　　两千年过去，亚特兰蒂斯再次迎来了七海共同的王者。

　　作为英雄，亚瑟值得世界为他欢呼。

　　可作为一名王者，比起他一直在深海生活的臣民，亚瑟仍欠缺了不少常识。

　　因此，奥姆亲王从牢狱中走出，成为了王的政务辅助官。

　　1

　　那是一个再平常不过的傍晚。

　　新王从王宫中走出来的时候不见半点威风，散乱的金色长发如同打结的海草，呆滞的金瞳没有半点神采。

　　而他身边的奥姆亲王还是一如既往的优雅庄重。淡金色的头发被细致的编成发辫盘好，跟随着新王移动的步伐不急不缓，言语间全然是胸有成竹的自信。

　　“哥哥，我建议新城在规划时就空出足够扩建的空间，不然未来重新……”

　　“奥姆，既然你现在也不想攻打大陆了，不如就由你来继承这个王位……”

　　“我想陆地人中的男性至少知道承担自己的责任，我亲爱的哥哥。”

　　奥姆亲王说着贴近了他的兄长。

　　2

　　这距离看起来有些尴尬，两位王室之间不超过一条指缝，亲王只要低头就能碰到新王的嘴唇。

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　——BY值班的守卫A

　　3

　　新王的幸运值让他发现了躲过政务教学和尴尬的方法。亚瑟就像一条剑鱼一样窜到了今天王宫门口轮值的一只海马身前。

　　“嘿，伙计，你看起来有些难过。”

　　一时间，四面八方的目光聚焦于此。众人深知新王那不同凡响紧紧与海洋相连的能力，这样看来，这个见到新王仅仅左右摇晃的海马实在太过冷静了——要知道它的同伴们早已围着新王来回打转。

　　“呃……我想你一定有机会当爸爸的，你看起来挺强壮的。”新王虽然不认为自己能当好一个温柔的知心人，但还是出言安慰了这位想要孩子的未来“海马爸爸”。

　　“我亲爱的哥哥，这也是你应该学习的内容之一，在亚特兰蒂斯，生育带来的荣誉并不亚于胜利。以三百年前颁布的法典为例，孕育期的海马享有三倍薪资的产假。”奥姆亲王语调温和地说道。

　　“这听起来，挺好的。”亚瑟点了点头，纯然对这关怀海洋生物的条例表示赞同。

　　奥姆亲王微笑着，似乎也因为兄长对亚特兰蒂斯律法的认同感到由衷的高兴。

　　4

　　围观的群众也对两位王室如今亲密温馨的氛围感到高兴。

　　虽然他们当中许多人都不清楚，新王和亲王是如何从刀兵相见到如今的兄友弟恭。

　　5

　　亚瑟去监牢和弟弟谈话前，特意向自己的战友们求教了一番。

　　即使是超级英雄，面对家庭内部矛盾这样的世界终极难题，也是心有余而力不足。

　　“给他买点喜欢的东西？”超能力是有钱的独生子只知道买买买。

　　“带着他吹海风，晒太阳？”能力堪比一个星球的氪星独生子也束手无策。

　　“有什么运动是你们都喜欢的吗？”真想不到年龄最小的孩子提出了靠谱的意见。

　　“那就战斗吧，既然你们是作为战士坦荡面对彼此的，不如就以此来加强兄弟间的关系吧！”真不愧是他们当中最能打的女战士。

　　“嗯……我是说……讲故事怎么样，作为兄弟……相互了解两个人不知道的对方过去……之类的。”速度最快的人为什么总是最后一个发言，不过听起来还行。

　　6

　　亚瑟最终带着他小时候的童话书和载了他童年最爱动画的手机走进了弟弟的牢房。

　　7

　　效果好的有些出乎意料。

　　这倒不是说，奥姆一开始看到他的童话书和动画片时的脸色很美妙。

　　事实上，亚瑟看到弟弟冷漠的脸色感到紧张，他舔了舔嘴唇，张口道：“我小时候有段时间以为自己是匹诺曹，毕竟‘能和鱼说话’听起来就像个谎言。”

　　海神啊，他已经开始胡言乱语了，他该感谢他的弟弟愿意听他的糗事吗？

　　至少他的兄弟看起来没有转过头拒绝他急需播放动画。

　　“知道我有一个兄弟的时候，我觉得自己没有那么孤单了。”

　　他的兄弟没有接话，只是默默地看了他一眼，说出了一句毫不相干的话。

　　“维科说你有明君的资质，如果你不能证明给我看，我会让你付出愚弄我的代价。”

　　说着这句话的时候，奥姆不屑地打量着兄长陆地人的装束，简陋的布料露出大片鼓掌的蜜色肌肤，满布着粗俗的青黑色纹路。

　　“你说了算。”

　　8

　　亚瑟为自己得到兄弟的亲情而感到快乐，他觉得自己应该回报自己的战友们。

　　9

　　新加入的比利抱着橄榄球有些兴奋又有些紧张地打探维克多的下落。

　　正在擦头发的亚瑟指着某人藏身的方向表示：

　　“去吧，孩子。他会喜欢和你一起玩的。”

　　10

　　奥姆成为了亚瑟的政务辅助官。

　　虽然偶尔会被自己的兄弟嘲讽缺乏常识，但是亚瑟确实感觉到弟弟和自己变得亲密了起来。

　　多年的距离和迥异的环境导致的疏离不可能一下子消除，可亚瑟确实感觉到弟弟的变化。

　　他的兄弟开始愿意碰触他。

　　和他一起追逐海洋中最美味的金枪鱼。

　　给他讲解如何挑选配得上王室舌尖的牡蛎。

　　在他给卡拉森刷背的时候，指挥侍从抬来备用的钢刷。

　　高贵的亲王虽然鄙夷着陆地的野蛮，但是他的兄弟愿意陪着他上浮到海面，陪他饮用陆地人用作物酿造的液体。

　　月光像奥姆的头发。

　　亚瑟心想。

　　11

　　巴里想为自己和哈尔的友谊做个纪念。

　　但是三天前的大战，让他丢失了给哈尔的礼物。

　　最终，他在自己正义联盟的私人储物柜里，看见了他为好友准备的礼物。

　　礼物上面还贴着贝壳形的便利贴，落款是一个手绘的鱼叉。

　　“男孩，记得亲热的时候关好门，求婚戒指也别再乱丢了。”

　　12

　　坐在岩石上，喝着酒水，吹着海风欣赏的月光实在是一大享受。

　　亚瑟并不知道自己胸膛上的纹身因为银白色的月光而显得妖异，习惯性来往与陆地海洋之间，他并没有那个精力去在意自己的外套又去哪里了。

　　他看着自己兄弟有些微红的脸颊，摇了摇自己手里还剩下大半的酒瓶，心想：看来亚特兰蒂斯真的没有陆地上的人能喝。

　　在他的思维跑到母亲会不会怪他把弟弟灌醉了之前，他听到自己那尊贵的兄弟矜持的开口询问道：

　　“你喜欢歌吗？”

　　还没等他回答，他醉酒的兄弟又说道：“每个亚特兰蒂斯人都有一首自己最独特的歌，他们为此从小锻炼自己的歌声，我也不例外。”

　　“当我知道我有一个哥哥时候，有一种冲动让我歌唱。我曾经想象过，你会为我的歌感到高兴，直到母亲离开了我。”

　　“我再也没办法歌唱了。”

　　亚瑟第一次觉得夜里的海风有些刺骨，他几次欲言又止，最后只能艰涩地拍了拍兄弟的肩膀。

　　“母亲回来了，我也在你的身边。”

　　奥姆没有说话，只是扭过头看着亚瑟，不知道是因为月光还是醉意，奥姆的眼神难以分辨。

　　“我亲爱的哥哥，你想听我唱歌吗？”

　　13

　　直觉告诉亚瑟，这会是一个重大的决定。

　　但是他只想让他的弟弟高兴，虽然他并不懂得鉴赏音乐，而且不知道为什么，他感觉，他的弟弟希望他答应。

　　“为什么不呢？”

　　14

　　奥姆的歌声的确无法鉴赏。

　　亚瑟只觉得自己被歌声中的情感穿透了，那些悲伤、孤独、愤怒……

　　还有甜蜜和渴望——

　　15

　　这一次亚瑟没有来得及思考，母亲是否会打断他两的腿，他只是觉得奥姆的唇柔而冰冷。

　　他被自己的弟弟按倒在那块被海浪洗礼的岩石上，脚边是快要滚到海中的玻璃酒瓶。

　　奥姆身披月光俯视着他，就像传说里用歌声迷惑水手的海妖。

　　冰冷的吻落在被酒洗礼过的炽热胸膛，亚瑟忍不住颤抖了一下。

　　奥姆因为他的动作露出笑声。

　　“哈，哥哥，我亲爱的哥哥。”

　　16

　　这一次他的兄弟没有用锁链束缚他，但是亚瑟不知道为什么自己没有反抗。

　　17

　　亚瑟在他最喜爱的月光岩上，被自己的弟弟占有了。

　　（下）

　　0

亚瑟带着奥姆回灯塔的时候，整个人都是晕乎乎的。

他不知道是该担心父亲和奥姆见面可能会产生的尴尬，还是该担心母亲知道他带坏了弟弟以后打断他两的腿。

毕竟重逢那天，母亲肩甲上锋利的骨刺在他的记忆中难以磨灭。

 

　　1

　　感谢海神，感谢他父亲稳定的作息，让他得以带着和自己一样湿淋淋的弟弟，悄然的钻进了自己的房间。

　　大概是他两身上彼此的气味太浓了，他家的老金毛一声都没叫，只是趴在窝里朝他摇了摇尾巴。

 

　　2

　　“亲爱的哥哥，怎么到了床上你比刚刚还僵硬？”

　　“混小子”

　　“你刚刚答应给我生小公主的时候，可不是这个语气。”

　　“还要不要休息了,闭嘴！”

　　“晚安，我的哥哥。”

　　“好了，晚安！”

　　亚瑟拍开了奥姆放在他胸前的手，但没有拒绝落在他嘴角的吻。

 

　　3

　　第二天亚瑟也没有断腿。

　　亚特兰娜对于两个儿子的亲密感到欢喜，托马斯对于出现在家里的另一个男孩表达了善意的热情，奥姆也展现出了应有的礼仪。亚瑟终于可以放下心坐在沙发上哀悼他最喜欢的裤子了。

　　说实话，他还挺喜欢奥姆从托马斯手里接过热茶时茫然的表情。

 

　　4

　　奥姆翻出那只拿着叉子的泰迪熊娃娃时，亚瑟正拿着发圈想要把披散的头发扎起来。

　　奥姆看着兄长露出的满是齿痕的后颈，忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。

　　“怎么了？” 

　　“以前母亲给我做过一个类似的，陆地人的玩具还是有可取之处。”

　　亚瑟转过身，疑惑的看着自己的弟弟。

　　“我们未来的女儿也可以有一个。”刚刚戳过泰迪熊的那只手从后面环住了亚瑟的腰身，掌心在亚瑟的肚子上来回摩挲。

　　“混小子，别逼我揍你。”

　　“我亲爱的哥哥，那可要轻一点，母亲的耳朵可是很灵的。”

 

　　5

　　那天晚上亚瑟还是没能把弟弟踹下床，以后的每次也是。

 

　　6

　　在亚瑟心里，奥姆大部分时候都是靠谱的，尤其是面对政务的时候。

　　不过奥姆最近坐在王座下手边，除了向亚瑟提出专业的意见之外，还喜欢为新王带来口感细腻、营养丰富的大餐。

　　鳕鱼、黄唇鱼、金枪鱼……

　　亚瑟不得不承认，做海鲜，亚特兰蒂斯才是专业的。

　　如果他吃东西的时候，奥姆不伸手揉他的肚子就更好了。

 

　　7

　　经过一段时间的海底生活和常识恶补，亚瑟总算深刻的了解到亚特兰蒂斯生育文化的狂热。

　　鼓励生育的政策层出不穷，繁衍季前会有声势浩大的宣传，王宫还会派士兵在几个大型居民居住点免费派送得到海神祝福的海螺。

　　“所以官方主要负责宣传备孕指南和孕期宝典，那么作为前置条件的追求方式之类的没有教学吗？”

　　“这一块对于很多人来说都是家传秘技，毕竟得到伴侣前任何人都有可能是竞争对手。”

　　说着，亲王殿下觉得自家兄长嘴边的鳕鱼粒碍眼极了。

　　于是，为了新一期宣传海报形象大使究竟是“海马好还是鲸鱼好”争论不休的大臣回过头，就发现他们新王又因为政务的艰难把自己的脸埋进了文件里。

　　好在，亲王愿意辅助他的兄长。大臣们看着沉稳的从新王手中接过文件批阅的亲王，不由得感叹道。

　　只有维科为自己敏锐的洞察力感到心累。

 

　　8

　　亚特兰蒂斯轰炸式的生育教学，让那些知识点在亚瑟的脑海里徘徊不去。

　　“我就知道你不喜欢我！”

　　“我……不……我、我……”

　　所以当蝙蝠侠和超人又在会议上吵起来的时候，只有亚瑟没有简单的判定为小情侣间的又一次闹变扭。

 

　　9

　　超人的异常不断在他的脑海中闪过。

　　之前他带着奥姆捕猎来的特色海产到瞭望塔和战友们分享，但是最后只有克拉克陪他一起吃，其他人，包括巴里都表示这个口味有点难以接受。他可以肯定，克拉克不是并非勉强，因为克拉克吃的比他还多。

　　还有刚才的会议上，克拉克听着听着就睡着了，即使蝙蝠用那种可怕的口气念着他的战损，克拉克也没有醒。

　　这也是他们这次吵架的导火索，与往常不同的是，克拉克说这话的时候红了眼，不是那种青筋暴露、红光聚集的红，而是满含委屈和水汽的红。

 

　　10

　　“你有了一个超级宝宝。”

　　只有他和克拉克独处的时候，亚瑟肯定道。

　　“哇哦，你还是第一个知道的人。”克拉克有些惊讶。

　　亚瑟想挠一挠自己的头发，但他现在只有一头被打理得仔仔细细的发辫，所以他只好摸了摸鼻子。

　　“你可以告诉他，他很在乎你。”

　　“不，亚瑟，你不明白，如果他知道了这个，就不止往我家塞满监视器那么简单了。要知道，他掌握了我普通人身份的所有经济条件。”

　　不，他并不想懂这种情趣。

　　“那……祝你成为爸爸快乐？”

　　亚瑟朝克拉克举起了手里的橙汁。

　　“亚瑟谢谢你，也祝你的小公主健康强壮！”克拉克笑着看向他有些凸起的肚腩。

　　“咳咳，我想我只是缺少了运动量，国王文件总是太过消磨时间了。”

　　“额，你不知道吗？以人类宝宝来看，至少有2个月了。”

　　克拉克歪着头用X视线确认了一遍。

　　“！！！”

 

　　11

　　“这种暗沉的配色怎么能体现王室的尊贵！”

　　“你那五彩斑斓的水母又和水道的交通指挥灯有什么差别？”

　　“开道的仪仗队坐骑必须是海马！”

　　“海神在上，巡礼的路线还没确定吗？！”

　　……

　　王宫仿佛成了一个沸腾的煮锅，臣子们简直乱成了一锅粥。

　　亚瑟抱着头呆坐在王座上，他不明白为什么会变成这个样子。

 

　　他急于找自己的弟弟确认身体状况，并没有注意大殿里的其他人。

　　等到他揪着奥姆的衣领吼出：“你是不是早就知道我会怀女孩？”

　　一切都迟了。

　　大臣们齐刷刷望过来的眼神，就像是听到讯号的猎犬。

　　而被他质问的对象则抛下所有风度一把抱起他转了个圈，然后拥着他坐到了王座上。

 

　　12

　　对于王室亲兄弟的结合，

　　没有惊愕，没有鄙夷，更没有反对。 

　　大臣们发出一阵欢呼然后积极讨论起大婚的流程。

　　也有大臣更关心未来的公主殿下，甚至是未来的女王的命名，被亲王殿下以皇家保留权力驳回后，只好以更大的热情投入到大婚的筹备中去。

 

　　13

　　“你没告诉过我这一部分的常识……我们是亲兄弟！”

　　“如果你是希望以后在床上换个称呼，我可以做到的，我的小公主他爸。”

 

　　14

　　“你真该到外面看看，祝福小公主和大婚的民众已经在王宫外排起长队了。”

　　媚拉捧着一大束红玫瑰准备递给亚瑟，奥姆先接过了这种有着防御利刺的陆地植物递给了侍卫。

　　“嘿，这可是给小姑娘的礼物。”

　　“你可以等她出生以后再送新鲜的。”

　　“婚礼上需要主持人吗？我可以宣读你们的誓约!”媚拉耸了耸肩，转头问亚瑟。

　　“不用了，我已经通知了母亲。”

　　“你没告诉我妈妈要回来了！”

　　亚瑟的眼前浮现了母亲肩甲上锐利的长刺。

　　完了，这次腿保不住了。

 

　　15

　　“妈妈，额……我和奥姆……”

　　“快来让我感受一下我的宝贝孙女……哇……真是个健壮的孩子！”

　　亚瑟得到了一个来自母亲的大大拥抱，以及十分相似的抚摸他肚子的动作。

　　“那爸他……”

　　“他虽然吃惊了好一会儿，还是认为要尊重你自己的选择。”

　　他转头看向自己的弟弟，他的好弟弟则露出了某个时刻请求他怀个女儿一样的笑容。

 

　　16

　　等到母亲和媚拉加入到婚礼的筹备大军中，亚瑟还是觉得有什么东西不对劲。

　　“为什么我就要和你结婚？”

　　“我亲爱的哥哥，你这是什么意思？”

　　“虽然我们睡了……甚至还有了孩子，但是这不代表我们就要结婚，不止是陆地上，很多海洋动物生完孩子以后就……你懂得。”亚瑟也不知道自己在说什么，只是胡乱得伸着手比划。

　　“我们打过架，一起狩猎，分享食物，你还接受了我的求偶歌，答应给我生个可爱的小公主，除了和你的其他追求者决斗，我们完成了所有的求偶流程。”奥姆脸上满是委屈，仿佛遭到了负心汉的始乱终弃。

　　“如果你希望，我可以和你所有的追求者决斗，在海里我相信不会有人能从我的手里夺走你。”奥姆忍不住伸手摸了摸自己亲手给兄长梳理好的发辫，打卷的发尾扫在手心有些发痒。

　　“还是说，我还有来自陆地上的敌人，比如说你的那些战友？”

　　还是别让他的战友掺和进来了，他们都已经内部消化完了，唯一的女士也有了男朋友。

 

 

　　17

　　其实和奥姆在一起没有什么不好的。

　　只是亚瑟受到的多年来自陆地上的教育，让他对于自己一个大男人突然被自己的亲弟弟搞大了肚子的信息有些接收不良。

　　亚特兰蒂斯人民狂热的催婚潮让他烦闷不已，满城五色斑斓的水母喜灯让他看到就晕眩，甚至维科都和他聊起来未来公主殿下的教养计划。

　　亚瑟想了想，大概只有克拉克能理解他的感受，但是克拉克没有回他的讯息。

　　翻完了【坐看小情侣吵架】的聊天记录，亚瑟划掉了海底信号不好的选项，准备去找被布鲁斯气到北极的克拉克聊聊天，顺便散散心。

　　为了不让弟弟担心，他还特意留下了纸条。

 

　　18

　　“我去找下超人，过几天就回来。”

　　拖着今天狩猎回来的海兽，奥姆亲王看着空无一人的海王房间，凝重地看着兄长留下的纸条。

　　超人，陆地人口中这个世界最为强大的男人。

　　“卫兵，集合，卑鄙的陆地人拐走了王和王室未来的希望！”

 

　　19

　　亚瑟到了孤独城堡，受到了克拉克的热烈接待。

　　感谢他俩现在的口味都差不多，所以才能优哉游哉的坐在一起吃着东西聊天。

　　“不许飞，不许上班，不许走太久，不许总是站着，不许吃大街上的食物……他就差给我打造个无菌房让我整天躺着，不对，他已经在建无菌房了。”

　　“我一开始不愿意请假的时候，他还打电话给我妈，这实在太过分了！”

　　亚瑟强烈同意的点头。

　　“那你……又是怎么接受自己有了宝宝这件事……你不觉得这太突然了么？”

　　“一开始确实吓了一跳，但是，我本来是最后一个氪星人了……虽然他的另一个父亲有时候差劲了一点，但是他是这个世界送给我最棒的礼物。”

　　亚瑟突然觉得自己一直以来的烦躁不安消失了。

 

　　20

　　他收回刚刚的那句话。

　　他常年没人联络的手机一直震动个不停，来电显示正是超级宝宝的另一个有时候差劲了一点的父亲。

　　“为了避免这个，我把他所有可以和孤独城堡的通讯都切断了。”

　　亚瑟想到孤独城堡门前那块【蝙蝠侠与北极熊不得入内】的标识，认命的接起了电话。

　　“亚瑟，管管你的弟弟，他现在带着你的子民宣称，如果不把你还回来，就要水淹整个大都市！星球日报已经开始全球直播了。不管你是和他回老家结婚好还是怎么的，想办法解决这个事，就当休了一个三倍薪资的产假。”

　　超级听力仍在的超人迅速站了起来。

　　“我带你飞过去，毕竟这事也关乎大都会。”

　　“克拉克是不是也在你的身边？让他早点回家，北极的臭氧层空洞越来越大了，空气也没以前好了，让他别飞，也别乱吃东西，怀着孩子谁知道会出什么事情……嘟。”

　　亚瑟看着克拉克拿着他的手机熟练地挂电话的动作，做出了一个你随意的手势。

　　“你懂得，他就是什么都要看到。”

　　“你真是不容易。”

　　“共勉吧。”

 

　　－END－

 

　　【彩蛋】

　　关于超级英雄为何能安稳的度过产假

 

　　自然界许多动物在孕育后代时都会比平常更有攻击性。

　　超人虽然身具氪星血脉，不知道是否因为地球养育了他的关系，在有了超级宝宝之后，超人不但没有因为怀孕变得虚弱，反而战斗力翻倍。不过也有可能是基因为了种族的繁衍而爆发了潜能。

　　总而言之，陆地上度过了一段风平浪静没有人为事故的时间。

 

　　而海洋中，亚瑟并没有觉得自己受到了什么很大的影响。

　　反倒是奥姆，他的亲弟弟，他的合法伴侣，孩子的另一个父亲，变得像条斗鱼。

　　媚拉来看望亚瑟的时候，和他解释了奥姆现在的状态。

　　因为要守护怀孕的伴侣，奥姆的力量变为了原来的三倍，更为敏（shen）感（jing）多（zhi）疑，还有极其、极其好斗。

　　“如果我现在碰一下你的肚子，他绝对会找我决斗。”

　　为了世界和平，亚瑟只好拿着童话书，把弟弟摁在自己逐渐变得更为柔软的胸前，提前预习给孩子讲睡前故事的生活。

　　直到有反派把一个海湾的原油搞泄露了……

　　亚瑟暴怒，你知道这会污染多少水源吗？多少鱼虾海鸟死去？多少人丧命？你知道这味道有多恶臭吗？

　　孕夫拎着三叉戟冲的比剑鱼还快，他三倍力量的弟弟都拉不住，好不容易消火了，反派快灵魂出窍了……

　　言而总之，世界和平。


End file.
